


The Blind Dragon

by KaijuSplotch



Series: In Darkness, and Light [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of questions will be answered in the next part, A re-write of the "Dragons" mini-movie, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blinded due to severe injury, Blindness, Gen, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: When Genji returns to the Shimada Castle ten years after the fight with his brother Hanzo; he expects to see him. What he doesn't expect is what happened to Hanzo.





	The Blind Dragon

Ten years had done little to change the dwelling of the Shimada Clan. The only thing new was the number of armed guards that patrolled the entryway and once peaceful gardens.  


Genji gave a silent sigh before craning his head up to watch the koi kites that flew above the small village. Sitting in the shadow on one of the nearby rooftops just outside of the Shimada estate, he smiled sadly at the memories that drifted through his mind. Thoughts of playing in the warm weather with his brother, flying kites on his birthday with his parents and even feeding the large koi in the ponds. He pulled his eyes away from the sky and the brightly colored fake fish. He couldn't afford to be distracted, not tonight.  


Movement caused a small alert in Genji's visor, pulling his vision to the front gates of Shimada castle. The figure below on the street moved with only a soft 'tap tap tap' of soft soled shoes. The flash of a golden ribbon was the only difference in color from the dark blue that hid the figure in the deep shadows.  


Genji tensed slightly as he saw the figure climb the front gate carefully, a bow and quiver slung over their shoulder. As the figure perched just on the edge of the door, Genji noticed the green, orange, and white mask covering the intruder's face.  


_He's here,_ Genji thought, a small blossom of old anger threatening to bloom in his heart. He took a deep breath and focused, the anger simmering and disappearing again. He couldn't let old hatred ruin this chance. Moving silently to another roof, he watched as the intruder leap to another roof, pulling the bow from where it was holstered.  


The man reached up to their ear and tapped something before drawing an arrow. Genji could hear something with his enhanced sensors begin to beep from inside the courtyard. It was slightly too high for normal hearing; and Genji spotted the omnic guard on edge from it.  


The intruder saw that as well, it seemed, as an arrow embedded itself into the omnic's chest. As the other guards began to move and draw their weapons, the masked figure jumped from his perch. The one guard's face got an up close meeting with the heavy metal bow as the figure swung it at his jaw. An elbow to the man's solar plexus left the guard dazed long enough for the figure to wrap an arm around his neck, shove him to the edge of the roof, and then a kick sent the guard to the gravel path just beyond the patio roof of the courtyard.  


Genji watched in awe at the intruder's prowess. When the third guard on the roof attempted to punch; the intruder evaded and snapped the man's shoulder with a quick jerk of their upper body. A smile passed Genji's lips as the masked figure twisted himself and the injured guard quickly enough that the cyborg had trouble seeing the pull and set of a fresh arrow. He was sure that there had to be a homing tip as the arrow curved to a fourth guard's phone as he ran into the sanctuary bell's, knocking himself out.  


Genji did laugh softly to himself at that sight, shaking his head before he spotted the intruder jumping down from the patio roof and run toward the central building. He followed along the rooftops, leaping over the gaps with barely a sound of his metal toes touching the ancient ceramic roof tiles.  


He paused, standing straight on the rooftop of an old well, staring at the building the intruder entered. The last time he entered that building, he left wrapped in a sheet, bloodied, and barely alive. The rage and hatred threatened to taint his intent again but he took a moment to control himself. He recalled the gentle words of his master and felt himself tempered once more. Feeling prepared to enter the shrine room, Genji moved to the upper level of the building along the roof.  


He watched from a shadow filled alcove as the man knelt down in front off the bloodied and ripped tapestry and the damaged _katana_. He couldn't see exactly what had been put down, but the scent of freshly burning incense was quickly filling the room.  


“You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last,” the man said, the voice muffled by the mask but it was unmistakable.  


Genji allowed the power to flow to the lights of his body, turning the dark alcove green. He dropped down, only the hiss of his joints and small tap of his toes on the wood floor. He furrowed his brows behind his mask as small high pitched pings echoed in the open room.  


“You are bold to come to Shimada castle; the den of your enemies,” Genji replied with perhaps a bit of a cocky tone. Old habits die hard it seemed. He stood slowly, watching the figure cautiously.  


“This was once my home,” the man hissed slowly, his left arm; covered in thick bandages; reaching for the bow he had laid at his side. “Did your masters not tell you who I was?!” The man turned swiftly; drawing, notching and loosing the arrow in one smooth motion.  


Genji pulled his left shoulder away, sidestepping the arrow as it flew from the building. Now he could see the mask of the intruder in detail.  


His face was covered in a classically styled, ceramic-type, sparrow-hawk mask; brightly painted with orange and green against the simple ivory base. The eyes were painted dark brown and Genji could not tell if they were the intruder's own eyes or the mask itself.  


“I know who you are, Hanzo.” Genji said watching as his brother's shoulders tensed slightly at the familiar use of his first name.  


Hanzo tensed again before reaching for another arrow, notching it and twisting the string to curve the high tech arrow. Genji knew his brother too well, crouching down as the arrow curved to attempt to hit him.  


“I know you come here every year on the same day.”  


“Rrah!”  


Oh that got Hanzo mad! Genji saw him pull three arrows from the quiver. He shot one off to the left, the arrow curving toward Genji perfectly that he had to move to avoid being hit. He dove for the rice paper floor lamp for cover, the hiss of his right arm panels opening to release three _shuriken_. Genji flinched as the other two arrows pierced through the flimsy rice paper; missing his head and neck by a hair's width.  


“You risk so much to honor someone you murdered!” Genji snapped, the anger boiling up in his heart again in the heat of battle. He spun to the other side of the lamp and threw the three _shuriken_ with all his might at his brother.  


For a moment, Genji thought his brother would not dodge the spinning blades, but at the last moment Hanzo tilted his head, then ducked. The _shuriken_ embedded themselves into the wall after taking the fletching from three arrows in the quiver.  


"You know nothing of what happened!” Hanzo snapped. He charged toward Genji with another arrow notched before releasing it.  


Genji drew his _wakizashi_ , flipping the blade flat to block the arrow. He should have known that the arrow head wouldn't just be a normal one. The small explosion that erupted sent Genji through the battered lamp and onto the lower level of the shrine. He didn't have time to assess. He had to move. He rolled to his feet and ran toward the other end of the lower walkway. Genji was glad he kept a hand on his _wakizashi_ as he heard multiple pings erupt behind him.  


He turned and drew just in time to begin blocking the scatter arrow that his brother had released into the enclosed lower area. Genji scrambled back before leaping up over the seven foot wall and back onto the main floor. He heard the last few scatter arrows hit the wall behind him and he sheathed his blade, watching as Hanzo hurried after him. Genji turned and ran up the stairs to the deck outside of the building and overlooking the rest of Hanamura.  


Genji sent a thanks to Angela and the doctors of Overwatch for giving him his new body. He was faster than ever with his enhancements and he hid in the dark shadows of the deck catching his breath as he heard tell-tale 'tap-tap-tap' of his brother up the stairs.  


“I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed the clan,” Genji said, as his brother slowly prowled the ancient porch; his steps silent and slow.  


Hanzo loosed another arrow to where Genji had been seconds before, tilting his masked head this way and that. He seemed overly cautious, not moving far beyond the doorway.  


Genji lowered himself silently behind his brother and sighed. “And that you have to kill him to maintain order. That it was your duty,” he continued with a frown behind his mask.  


“It was my duty and my burden!” Hanzo retorted, drawing his final two arrows as he turned toward Genji, firing one off.  


Genji drew his short blade again and sent the arrow flying with a simple twist of his wrist, lodging it into the wooden floor intact. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't an explosive head.  


“That does not mean I do not honor him!” Hanzo shouted through his mask, overdrawing his bow and loosing his final arrow.  


Genji had to keep his brother from retaining his arrows. It would only extend the battle farther and risk a dangerous spiral. He had to make the perfect strike. Flipping the _wakizashi_ he charged at Hanzo, using his mass and the deadly edge of his blade to split the carbon fibor arrow down the shaft. He heard a voice in his head; much like Hanzo's own from another time, chastising him for dulling the ancient blade.  


Genji saw Hanzo's body tense and heard the roar rip through him as they met in the air. He had never seen his brother release the tension on the bow string and use the metal bow like a club! His swings were slightly wild, yet everyone had to be blocked. It was a pale echo of the rage from ten years ago. They danced across the ancient wood with sparks flying at every blocked attack.  


Every move Genji made was met with a tilted head toward his direction before he struck. When Genji paused to ready another swing, Hanzo leaped at him. With both of his hands above his head and on the arm of the metal bow Genji made his strike. Blocking the attack he pulled his one foot back with a hiss and kicked right into his older brother's solar plexus, sending him into the railing stunned.  


A voice from the past in Genji's mind fed the anger that he had thought he was at peace with. Before his mind could catch up with his instincts, Genji was in the air, wicked blade over his own head as he bared down on his brother's masked face. He was sure that Hanzo would see him coming and block with the bow, so why would he hold back?  


The ceramic mask was the only thing that blocked the wickedly sharp blade. The pieces of the brightly painted mask fell away, shattering on the grounds feet below; revealing the face below.  


Genji's eyes widened behind his visor as he stared at his brother's face for the first time in ten years, as his blade sliced the flesh of Hanzo's cheekbone.  


He nearly dropped his blade at the horrible scared and milky white eyes that stared up at him unseeing.  


“H-how...?” Genji whispered stumbling away in shock.  


"You are a fool...” Hanzo hissed sitting heavily with the shattered remains of the railing around him. He dropped his bow to press at his bleeding cheek. “You should have killed me when you had a chance.”  


His brother was blind, and not just from injury or illness. The scars were unmistakable as claw marks. Three clawed creatures had ripped apart Hanzo's face and stripped him of his sight.  


“How...?” Genji squeaked out, lowering his arms.  


“You truly do know nothing then.” Hanzo said as he began to pull the bandages from his left arm. “Your masters are poor informants. The Shimada clan does not control the dragons. We are partners with them, and being partners it requires balance. Anything we do is under the scrutiny of our guardians.” The bandages finally fell away and Genji saw the truth.  


“Your tattoo...!”  


“In slaying my brother...my dragons felt betrayed and used for evil.” Hanzo gently laid his gloved hand over his scarred arm, the same three clawed scars ripping the once bright blue and gold ink into nothing but strips of black. “They punished me by taking my eyes ten years ago, and the pain echoes in my arm every day. I will never see again, neither my home nor my brother, and I will never have their voices guiding my actions.”  


“Hanzo, no! Hanzo your brother is not dead! I'm alive! I'm right here!” Genji rushed forward, undoing his mask and flinging it to the ground. He pulled Hanzo's hand from his arm and pressed the course fingertips to his face, scared as well from the battle so long ago. He felt torment and discord rise in his heart; torn between a bitter sort of pride at drawing blood, and aching for the loss his elder brother had gone through.  


“No...how...? G-genji?” Hanzo's eyes widened and he leaned forward, using both hands to gently trace Genji's face.  


“I...I should have died, but when the guards took me out to the back ally to let me bleed to death...Overwatch was there. They saved me, gave me a new life and...” Genji swallowed. “And I've forgiven you, _Ani_ ,” he whispered.  


Hanzo's fingers traced Genji's face, dropping down to the metal pieces that supported his jaw. He then pulled his hands away, a small tremor shaking them. “What have you become?” Hanzo stood picking up his bow and stepping away from the edge of the deck and Genji.  


“I have accepted what I am,” Genji replied standing as well, picking up his mask and replacing it. He cleaned his blade with distaste at the blood he drew from his own brother and sheathed it. “Now you must forgive yourself.” He reached out to put his hand on Hanzo's shoulder, frowning again at the tattoo that was now just broken black lines. Hanzo pulled away in shock at the touch and it broke Genji's heart. “The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it's time to pick a side. Come with me, _Ani_.” he pleaded.  


Hanzo frowned and pulled farther away with his brows furrowed deeply. “Real life is not like the stories our father told us. You are a fool for believing it so!”  


Genji chuckled and smiled softly as he shook his head. “Perhaps I am a fool to think that there is still hope for you, but I do. Think on that, brother.” He said softly before leaping out onto the next roof. He watched Hanzo look away and slowly walk to collect his remaining arrows.  


He hoped his brother found the small communicator he slipped into his pouch and he hoped that he would follow. Sushi within him stirred and eased his doubts, assuring him that Hanzo would come and that Overwatch would heal him in many ways.  


Genji smiled and leaped away returning to his small safe house on the edges of Hanamura.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a two (maybe three) part series involving Hanzo and this AU. The next part will answer a LOT of questions, I promise!
> 
> If you like what you read, please fee free to buy me some Ko-fi!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A425C6G


End file.
